1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an ultrasonic whole-body test system with a test probe mount designed especially as a rotor which is mounted on a vertically adjustable support platform and has a test-piece manipulator.
2. Prior Art
The term "whole-body test system" refers to ultrasonic test systems which are suitable for testing pipes, rods or other material with a regular polygonal profile and in which the test piece is scanned along a helical path with ultrasound. The test piece at this time moves in the direction of its longitudinal axis relative to the test probe mount. The test piece is either additionally rotated about its own longitudinal axis while the test probe mount remains stationary or the test probe mount is designed as a rotor which rotates about the axis of the object to be tested. Such test systems are described, for instance, in J. and H. Krautkramer "Werkstoffprufung mit Ultraschall" (Testing industrial materials with ultrasound), 4th edition, pages 442-461.
A test-piece manipulator allows test pieces (calibration standards) to be positioned precisely in the whole-body test system. Test pieces with the corresponding test-piece manipulator are the standards for the adjustment of ultrasonic test systems of the type under discussion here; with them the mechanical and electronic features of the test are set. Test pieces usually have several types of defects, depending on the test function. These defects are incorporated in different positions on the circumference and length of the test piece. To be able to detect all such defects (standard defects), it must be possible, on the one hand, to move the test piece into each position in its longitudinal axis relative to the test probe mount by means of the manipulator. On the other hand, it must be possible to rotate the test piece about its longitudinal axis and to perform oscillation movements, if necessary.
Standards and, in some cases, delivery contracts prescribe the intervals at which a whole-body test system must be tested to maintain predetermined production quality. The testing and adjusting are necessary, for example, because the probes become contaminated or worn during operation. To obtain the same electrical displays for the same defects in all cases, it may be necessary to adjust the amplification using the corresponding test piece.
This type of testing and adjustment of a whole-body test system always means a loss of production. Therefore, an effort must be made to keep the adjusting and testing times as short as possible. To accomplish this, it is necessary to change test pieces quickly and with the greatest possible automation.
In the practical course of an adjustment of a whole-body test system, the test probe mount is generally moved from the test position into a service position; this is usually performed horizontally. In this position, a test piece is moved into the probe mount by means of the test-piece manipulator.
Setting a test system with the previously known test-piece manipulator and the accompanying test pieces requires a relatively great amount of time. In each case a test piece must be mounted, the test-piece manipulator for the testing purpose in each case must be aligned axially with the test probe mount and relative movements must be carried out.